


Such good fashion sense?

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [27]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: "What are you wearing?"Pete is working out and wasn't counting on Frank coming home early.





	Such good fashion sense?

He can feel the telltale burn in his arms as he’s stretching his arms out in front of him before lowering his upper body down to touch his toes with his fingertips. There was a time when Pete wasn’t able to do that, when he wasn’t working out regularly, and he’s actually a little proud that he can do that again.

“What are you wearing?”

 _Fuck_ , Pete thinks and his body freezes in his still bend down position. He can see Frank – upside down – through the gab between his legs.

“What- what are you doing here so early?”

Pete feels and probably looks like a deer caught in headlights. Or like a elephant in a china store. Or – and that’s the most likely option because it’s the truth – like he’s wearing spandex and a tank top and nobody was supposed to see him like this, least of all Frank.

Not that Pete is such a fashion icon that this counts as a horrible faux pas, but still, he knows he looks kind of ridiculous. At least he’s not wearing the neon green one – that one is still in the hamper from his last work out. He raises his body slowly and turns around to face Frank.

“I asked first, what are you wearing?”

Frank looks way too smug for Pete’s liking and he can feel himself blush.

“It’s nothing,” he lies and thinks of a way to divert Frank’s attention, but there’s not much that can possibly be better than this. Pete expects Frank to burst out laughing any second.

To his surprise, Frank doesn’t.

“No, no. It’s definitely something, but I admit, there’s not much fabric to it.”

Pete doesn’t trust that look on Frank’s face at all and is more than a little suspicious when Frank slowly walks towards him.

“I was just working out,” he says and watches Frank closely as he’s circling around Pete to take a good look at his outfit.

“That’s what you’re wearing when you work out?”

Pete can still feel the blush on his face, but he’s feeling more annoyed now.

“There was a study about sustained power with compressing muscle movement,” he begins to explain and turns his head to see Frank coming to a stop behind him, “and helping with muscle swelling after a workout.”

“Muscle swelling, really?”

Pete feels Frank’s hand on his hips and they might as well burn right through his clothes it feel so hot. Maybe that muscle swelling thing isn't actually true.


End file.
